chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/Krok Talk - 2015?
Hey guys, happy 2015 and hope you had nice holidays. But now you're back in school. Aww. Meanwhile I'm dealing with a buncha horsecrap. But let's go on with the blog anyway. Chillverse 2.0 Okay so like, as you probably don’t know, I made a blog post a while back titled “mystique”. I put a picture there by the way. It was of four silhouettes. And now, we’re going to find out who some of those silhouettes were… The one you see to the right SHOULD be Yuuka Kaiba, one of my new OCs. Due to shartnet, I can't be too sure. Okay. There she is. A species was never really specified, so I can't talk about that. And um... There really isn't too much to talk about. She's based off of Yukari Takeba from Persona 3. She's a high school girl who likes archery and acting. She's friendly and cares a lot about her friends behind the mood swings she occasionally has. Also, whenever someone makes a perverted remark towards her, she will respond by either stomping on their foot or slapping them. So basically, she's your normal high school girl, rejects dudes, likes pink, wants to be an actress, and can summon spiritual beings from another world to assist her in battle. What's not to love? - - To your left you will see Caduceus. She's a villain I plan to implement, and with that, I won't share very much knowledge on her. All you have to know for now is that she's based off of Caduceus It has it's own Unicode!!, the staff carried by Hermes in Greek mythology. It is a short staff entwined by two serpents, sometimes surmounted by wings. In Roman iconography, it was often depicted being carried in the left hand of Mercury, the messenger of the gods, guide of the dead and protector of merchants, shepherds, gamblers, liars, and thieves. I don't really plan to make her the major villain of some year long arc the last time that happened? so I'll keep this part short and snappy, as the rest will be shown in RPs and whatnot. And this is Niddhog. He's a snake by the way, dunno if that was... clear. Anyway. The lower half of his body only clothes he wears are based off of my stupid YouTube mascot from back in 2009 ish. Red shoes and green-yellow tracksuit. Think of him as a meddler in 2.0. Though not overtly causing trouble he will mess things up if he deems them boring. Though that's not to say he's a bad guy. Not at all, think of him as an anti-hero. Taking JT's old place and giving it a better face. Oh, also he's connected to the whole Avalon/Hades thing. Have I said a little too much? There was also another rabbit girl, but I can't find her file so assume she's gone forever. She wasn't all that relevant anyways. Besides that, I do have one little redesign to show you. ...It's Janine by the way. Star Fox Why's there a Star Fox section here? Well... Spike Garcia! He's a hedgehog. Which is why he has such a punny name. Ain't I just a riot? Anyway, Spike is what you'd call an intergalactic adventurer. He's sorta just out there all the time. His sister is a mechanic but he's never home, so she doesn't hear much about him. It makes her worried, especially with that galactic terrorist group around-- I mean... Er... Hey look! Timeleapt! Timeleapt Hey! Not much to see here, but I hope you forgive me for being really slow with Timeleapt over the holidays. To make up for it, I'm gonna post a little passage of the newest work in progress episode. : "With that aside, what sorta stuff are you doin' down here?" The questioning from Kobo continuued. "I'm a chosen one, and I was sent here to assist my master." Satoru held out a bright green stone, "No need to rub it in my face." Kobo thought, but played it off with a smile, "So, you're a Timeleapt, right? That's cool, what's your stone?" : "Intelligence, I believe." : Kobo broke. He fell on his knees and screamed internally. "I'm a high grade student, does this mean that... I'm really... Not supposed to be..." : "U-Um. Are you okay?" Hang tight! Timeleapt is on it's way! OH! Oh oh oh! Before I forget. I wanna say that Timeleapt will probably end this year. If I can get my ass to work, the finale should be up in a few months. at best. Fret not, though, as you've probably already heard about Timeleapt 2nd... I have something else too, but that's my own little secret for now. Quickfreeze Royale As you may or may not know, I'm sorta rehauling Quickfreeze as a little 4 player brawler filled with Chill characters. Since chill likes Smash so much, I've decided to try and go for a gameplay style similar to it, so that everyone is accustomed to the way everything works and plays from the start, as well as keeping the genuine 4 player fighter spirit that makes playing with Chill fun and loveble intact. I'm currently working on the roster. If you have a project in progress expect me to ask you. Or you can come and ask me about it! Either works, I just wanna look forward to your cooperation. Writing As well as Timeleapt, I have other stuff coming up! You know the ones. I've probably dropped a few hints before. I wanna start a series of short writing pieces about a girl named Reiko, a sentence, right? and her experiences in a dystopian yet futuristic setting. It'll be written from a first person perspective probably. Also, I'm taking writing requests now! With my constant need to write, I feel like taking requests will satisfy my thirst well. I'll have the rules up regarding these sometime. That's all for today, folks, but I hope you enjoyed this miscellaneous announcements and plans. Category:Blog posts